Glasses and Eyebrows
by PotatoJerk
Summary: Kiyoteru works hard for a scholarship, trying to get away from his former lover, and finds someone better than the one who left him. *Kiyoteru/Britain* *former Britain/America* *former Kiyoteru/Gakupo* *Yaoi* Don't like, Don't read
1. Kiyoteru

A/N~ Yo! I wanted to write this for a break from 'Until I changed', so, here it is; Kiyoteru Hiyama and Britain!

Story Notes~ Kaai Yuki=Kiyoteru's sister for all intents and purposes, Gakupo=Ex-boyfriend of Kiyoteru (don't ask why; I just wanted to do this), America=Cheating on Britain (With Gakupo), Britain=Mind reader/Depressed/Tsundere, K/H=Kiyoteru Hiyama (Page break), A/K=Arthur Kirkland (Page Break)

Disclaimer~ I do not own Hetalia; if I did, Mex would be Canon, America would have an Evil Twin, Heaven and Hell would be nations too, and Romania would be a kick-ass vampire countess.

~K/H~

I learned about World Academy about... halfway through my first year in high school. It had a primary school, a junior high, a high school, and a college campus; that coupled with the number of classes that one could take there made my decision.

There were to be four scholarships from Crypton Academy to World Academy and I sprang at the chance; testing in easily. I brought my sister with me to the main campus and, not-surprisingly, she did extremely well when tested against the other students. When we got in, I was 19 and she was 7; I was almost in college and she was starting primary school.

~K/H~

"Yuki, hurry up or we'll be late!" I called up the stairs. I was smiling brightly, shining my glasses and slinging my book-bag across my back. I paused for a moment when I got no answer. I sighed then grinned. "Yuki-chan, if you hurry, we can get apple parfaits for breakfast," I said in a sing-song voice.

My seven year old little sister ran down the stairs and glomped me, "Really? You mean it, Kiyo-niisan?"

"Of course," my smile softened. "Yuki-chan, today is the first day of school... I wonder what it will be like..."

"I met some of my classmates, but they're all older than me; there's one whose name is Peter, he wears a school uniform like Len-niisan's outfit only it's blue," Yuki told me, climbing down off my back.

"Oh really? Is he nice?" I wasn't really paying attention; I was waiting for Yuki to get her shoes on. I ruffled her smooth black hair, the same color as my own, and ran my other hand through my own hair. I had once dyed it but it didn't look good and I preferred my hair black anyway.

"He's very nice, but he has a mean older brother who does nothing but read all the time; he's smart, though, I thought you would get along."

I half-smiled, fixing her shoelaces. "Are you implying that I'm mean? That's not a nice thing to say, Yuki-chan; Hatsune-san would have your pigtails for that."

"No, I think you would get along because you're both smart and you were complaining that Kamui-san was the only intelligent conversation you had in America and also that you didn't want to talk to him anymore." Yuki said, her innocent brown eyes reflecting my face.

I smiled again, hiding the pain inside; Gakupo-kun... he and I had been together, but he had cheated on me. That was why I didn't want to be anywhere near him; let Megurine-san find out how bad he really was for herself. I sighed, "Yuki-chan, let's go; it is almost time for us to be at school."

"Okay, Onii-sama!" she said, grinning cheerfully.

~K/H~

"Hello, Hiyama-san. I am Honda Kiku, but, please, call me Honda-san; I am a sophomore in the advanced class at the high school and I am friends with your class president," I stared at the petite young man in front of me. His eyes were dark brown and blank, his hair was black and shinier than mine.

"Ah... Honda-san, may I ask the name of the class president?" I inquired hesitantly.

"His name is Arthur Kirkland and he is a freshman in the college just as you are."

My eyes widened at this remark, "Excuse me for asking, but, how is he the class president when he's also a freshman?" I asked, confused.

"Ah, Asa-kun is very intelligent and he was nominated by the outgoing seniors last semester; he had many friends in last year's senior class-"

"Kiku, you should go back to the high school campus, now," said a voice. It had a slight accent... British...? English...? I looked to the source of the voice and found a student wearing a white button up shirt and a green sweater-vest; he was about half a head shorter than me with unruly sunny blond hair, emerald eyes and the thickest eyebrows I had ever seen. His eyes widened when he saw me, then he smiled (smirked), "You must be Kiyoteru Hiyama; I am Arthur Kirkland. Welcome to World Academy."

I stared at him for a moment, mesmerized by his eyes, then I smiled, "Yes, I am Kiyoteru Hiyama. It is a very nice campus; I hope to learn very much here." ...I was being too formal again, I could feel it.

"I hope that you enjoy your studies, Mr Hiyama." he smiled (actually smiled) and put his hand on my shoulder for a fraction of a second. His smile turned sad and drew his hand back, staring at it. He spoke in a prim manner, "Class starts in ten minutes; don't be late," he nodded once at Honda-san and walked away.

A/N~ M'kay, this story was formulated by listening to Drown and Lost (Kamui Gakupo and Hiyama Kiyoteru) and it will probably be something not very angst-y so that I can take a break from that darkness. Until I Changed will have a... semi-happy ending, but I'm currently trying to find a way to get to that ending; I've hit another wall and I think I knocked my brain loose. Also, I have a story in the works that will be short... if I can write it properly, but it's not ready for you guys here yet. I love all of you; you're so nice and you like my stories, it makes a person named Charlie in a college town very happy.  
>I hope you enjoy this story (and also, I could use suggestions for a better title)<p> 


	2. ATTENTION! PLEASE READ!

ATTENTION!

I am going on vacation; I won't be able to update for a while.

'Until I Changed' is coming on Vacation with me (because it fills my thoughts and dreams) but all my other ongoing fics are going to remain on my laptop until I get back.

I can check my email so, PM me with Ideas about human names for Britain's three girls and about... just about anything!

Thank you and I hope you have a nice summer (also, check my profile every week or so; I might add your ideas about human names for the girls to my profile page).

~PotatoJerk


End file.
